The Fairly OddParents and Spongebob Squarepants now on IBC-13
January 24, 2014 MANILA, Philippines - Rugrats, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron have found a new home in IBC-13. Two of the world’s most loved and most popular animated characters brighten up weekday mornings of both kids and kids at heart with their respective journeys filled with excitement and fun. From an information-filled ride, plunge deep down into the sea at 8;30 a.m. on Saturdays and Sundays while it begin on February 3 on weekdays at 10:30 a.m. and join the energetic and optimistic seas sponge SpongeBob SquarePants alongside his friends as they go on living their daily lives in the underwater city Bikini Bottom. Join the fairies at 9 a.m. on Saturday, 8 a.m. on Sundays and 4 p.m. on Monday to Friday, it revolves around the everyday adventures of Timmy Turner, a boy who is granted two fairy godparents named Cosmo and Wanda. IBC-13 bagged the exclusive rights to air premium Nickelodeon titles across its platforms in an agreement signed recently with media giant MTV Networks International. “Launching Nick Time on IBC-13 marks the beginning of what I hope to be a long and fruitful partnership,” said Indra Suharjono, EVP and managing director, MTV Networks North and Southeast Asia. “The array of hit Nickelodeon programming takes our free-to-air presence in the Philippines to a new high, and we’re excited to be doing business with colleagues who share our creative vision to deliver premium content to Filipino audiences.” “We are very thankful for the trust MTV Networks International gave IBC-13 since Nickelodeon is truly a widely-followed and a well-respected brand all over the world. I’m sure Filipinos especially the kids, will love our new program offerings in our morning block,” said VP for program acquisitions Leng Raymundo. IBC-13 will also air other exciting and most-watched Nicktoons around the world soon such as Dora the Explorer, Little Bill, Blue's Clues, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan, ChalkZone, Hey Arnold!, Invader Zim, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Rocket Power, The Wild Thornberrys, T.U.F.F. Puppy, etc. ''The Fairly OddParents'' episodes (Tagalog dub) (IBC 13) Hosted by: Raphiel Shannon *The Big Problem! / Power Mad! (January 6, 2014) *Spaced Out / TransParents! (January 7, 2014) *A Wish Too Far! / Tiny Timmy! (January 8, 2014) *Father Time! / Apartnership! (January 9, 2014) *Chin Up! / Dog's Day Afternoon (January 10, 2014) *Dream Goat! / The Same Game (January 11, 2014) *Crash Nebula (January 12, 2014) *Boys in the Band / Hex Games (January 13, 2014) *Boy Toy / Inspection Detection (January 14, 2014) *Action Packed / Smarty Pants (January 15, 2014) *Timvisible / That Old Black Magic (January 16, 2014) *Super Bike / A Mile in My Shoes (January 17, 2014) *Foul Balled / The Boy Who Would Be Queen (January 18, 2014) *The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! (January 19, 2014) *Totally Spaced Out / The Switch Glitch (January 20, 2014) *Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad / Knighty Knight (January 21, 2014) *Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary / Nectar of the Odds (January 22, 2014) *Hail to the Chief / Twistory (January 23, 2014) *Fool's Day Out / Deja Vu (January 24, 2014) *Ruled Out / That's Life! (January 25, 2014) *Escape from UnwishIsland / The Gland Plan (January 26, 2014) *Shiny Teeth / Odd, Odd West (January 27, 2014) *Cosmo Con / Wanda's Day Off! (January 28, 2014) *Information Stupor Highway (January 29, 2014) *Odd Jobs / Movie Magic (January 30, 2014) *Most Wanted Wish / This is Your Wish (January 31, 2014) *The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad! / Engine Blocked (February 1, 2014) *Hassle in the Castle / Remy Rides Again (February 2, 2014) *Sleepover and Over / Mother Nature (February 3, 2014) *Beddy Bye / Engine Blocked (February 4, 2014) *Abra-Catastrophe (February 5-7, 2014) *School's Out!: The Musical (February 8-9, 2014) *MicroPhony / So Totally Spaced Out (February 10, 2014) *Pipe Down! / The Big Scoop! (February 11, 2014) *Crime Wave / Odd Ball (February 12, 2014) *Where's Wanda? / Imaginary Gary (February 13, 2014) *Love Struck! (February 14, 2014) *Miss Dimmsdale / Mind Over Magic (February 15, 2014) *Back to the Norm / Teeth for Two (February 16, 2014) *Kung Timmy / Which Witch is Which? (February 17, 2014) *Hard Copy / Parent Hoods (February 18, 2014) *Chip Off the Old Chip / Snow Bound (February 19, 2014) *Vicky Loses Her Icky / Pixies Inc. (February 20, 2014) *Baby Face / Mr. Right! (February 21, 2014) *Power Pals / Emotion Commotion! (February 22, 2014) *Talkin' Trash / Timmy TV (February 23, 2014) *Lights...Camera...Adam! / A Bad Case of Diary-Uh! (February 24, 2014) *The Odd Couple / Class Clown (February 25, 2014) *Channel Chasers (February 26-28, 2014) *Shelf Life (March 1, 2014) *The Big Superhero Wish! (March 2, 2014) *Who's Your Daddy? / Homewrecker (March 8, 2014) *Mooooving Day / Big Wanda (March 9, 2014) *A New Squid in Town! / Wish Fixers (March 15, 2014) *Oh, Brother! / What's the Difference? (March 16, 2014) *Fairy Friends & Neighbors! / Just the Two of Us! (March 22, 2014) *Smart Attack! / Operation F.U.N. (March 23, 2014) *Catman Meets the Crimson Chin / Genie Meanie Minie Mo (March 29, 2014) *Something's Fishy! / Presto Change-O (March 30, 2014) *Nega-Timmy / Love at First Height (April 5, 2014) *The Good Old Days! / Future Lost (April 6, 2014) *Truth or Cosmoquences / Beach Bummed! (April 12, 2014) *Timmy the Barbarian! / No Substitute for Crazy! (April 13, 2014) *Fairy Idol (April 19-20, 2014) *You Doo! / Just Desserts! (April 26, 2014) *The Masked Magician / The Big Bash (April 27, 2014) *Blondas Have More Fun! / Five Days of F.L.A.R.G. (May 3, 2014) *Ruled Out / That's Life! (replay on January 25, 2014) (May 4, 2018) *Go Young, West Man! / Birthday Wish! (May 10, 2014) *Timmy's 2-D House of Horror / It's a Wishful Life (May 11, 2014) *Fairly OddBaby (May 17-18, 2014) *Mission: Responsible / Hairicane (May 24, 2014) *Open Wide and Say Aaagh! / Odd Pirates (May 25, 2014) *The Odd Squad / For Emergencies Only (May 31, 2014) *King Chang / The End of the Universe-ity (June 1, 2014) *Cheese & Crockers / Land Before Timmy (June 8, 2014) *The Fairly Oddlymipics (June 15, 2014) *Sooper Poof / Wishing Well (June 22, 2014) *Wishy Washy / Poof's Playdate (June 29, 2014) *Vicky Gets Fired / Chindred Spirits (July 6, 2014) *9 Lives! / Dread 'n' Breakfast (July 13, 2014) *Bad Heir Day / Freaks & Greeks (July 20, 2014) *Micecapades / Formula for Disaster (July 27, 2014) *Birthday Bashed! / Momnipresent (August 3, 2014) *Anti-Poof (August 10, 2014) *Add-a-Dad / Squirrely Puffs (August 11, 2014) *Fly Boy / Temporary Fairy (August 12, 2014) *Crocker Shocker / Super Zero (August 13, 2014) *Wishology! Part 1: The Big Beginning (August 14-15, 2014) *Dadbra-Cadabra / Timmy Turnip (August 18, 2014) *One Man Banned / Frenemy Mine (August 19, 2014) *Double-Oh Schnozmo! / Planet Poof (August 20, 2014) *Wishology! Part 2: The Exciting Middle Part (August 21-22, 2014) *The Boss of Me / He Poofs He Scores! (August 25, 2014) *Playdate of Doom / Teacher's Pet (August 26, 2014) *Chicken Poofs / Stupid Cupid (August 27, 2014) *Wishology! Part 3: The Final Ending (August 28-29, 2014) *Take and Fake / Cosmo Rules (September 1, 2014) *Manic Mom-Day / Crocker of Gold (September 2, 2014) *Love Triangle / Operation: Dinkleberg (September 3, 2014) *Spellementary School / Invasion of the Dads (September 4, 2014) *Farm Pit / Crock Talk (September 5, 2014) *Food Fight / Please Don't Feed the Turners (September 8, 2014) *Lights Out / Dad Overboard (September 9, 2014) *Old Man and the C- / Balance of Flour (September 10, 2014) *Beach Blanket Bozos / Poltergeeks (September 11, 2014) *When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack (September 12, 2014)